The Sea Legend (video game)
The Sea Legend is an American adventure-fantasy video game, being the first installment in the The Sea Legend series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii U on May 7th, 2013, with a PlayStation 4 and Xbox One port being released later on that year. Synopsis When a rebellious mermaid gets into trouble after stealing a powerful scepter, she has to travel across the ocean to stop a dangerous threat. Characters Main *'Violet' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a rebellious mermaid who reluctantly becomes the protector of Neohydratica and wants to be a basketball player while handling several threats to it. **'Squirty' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a serious-minded sea turtle who aids Violet to to act more normal and often warns her for any danger she can't handle. Supporting *'Aurora' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Crystal' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ezekial' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Coral' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD * Antagonists *'Thea' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Indigo' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Nexa' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a hypocritical artificial intelligence who believes that life is meant to be converted into mindless machines TBD. **'Cyber' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a cyborg mermaid who TBD. *'Stone Face' (voiced by Daran Norris) - a power-hungry golem who guards a TBD. **'Goldie' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a beautiful female golem who helps Stone Face to TBD. *'Black Waist' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a beautiful pirate who commands the Unjoly Roger and finds Violet a rather TBD. **'Scurvy John' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Black Waist's quirky first mate who TBD. *'Sharkbite' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a hungry shark who TBD. **'Cap'n Orca' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a powerful orca who TBD. *'Aqua' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a TBD nymph who TBD. **'Typhon' (voiced by Berger, Fred Tatasciore, David Kaye, Kevin Michael Richardson, Steven Blum, Matthew Mercer, Crispin Freeman, Robin Atkin Downes, Patrick Seitz or TBD) - a living typhon who TBD. *'Pinche' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - a greedy crab who TBD. **'Kraab' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Pinche's best friend who TBD. *'Oldy' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a crazy hermit who tries to build a giant wall TBD. **'Bitter' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Oldy's TBD angler fish who acts like a bloodthirsty dog. Enemies *'Corrupted Mermaids' - TBD *'Robots' - TBD *'TBD' - TBD *'Pirates' - TBD * Worlds *Neohydratica Museum of History (hub world) **Dojo **Treasury **Gateway *The Outskirts ** ** **Bitter (mini-boss) ** ** **Oldy (boss) *TBD ** ** **Kraab (mini-boss) ** ** **Pinche (boss) *TBD ** ** **Typhon (mini-boss) ** ** **Aqua (boss) *Shark Grove ** ** **Cap'n Orca (mini-boss) ** ** **Sharkbite (boss) *The Unjoly Roger ** ** **Scurvy John (mini-boss) ** ** **Black Waist (boss) *The Temples ** ** **Goldie (mini-boss) ** ** **Stoneface (boss) *The Labs ** ** **Cyber (mini-boss) ** ** **Nexa (boss) *Thea's Lair ** ** **Indigo (mini-boss) ** ** **Thea (final boss) Quotes Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas